


Poké Paradise

by AngelsRedemtion



Category: Naruto, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Naruto, F/M, Harem, Konoha bashing, Kushina bashing, M/M, Submissive harem, Top Naruto, Will add tags as I go, dom Naruto, no one dies, poke ninja, well at least no one important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsRedemtion/pseuds/AngelsRedemtion
Summary: Naruto, completely fed up with the leaf village leaves where he encounters a strange laboratory with strange creatures. What are these creatures? And are they the salvation Naruto has been looking for?Along with a furry little friend.





	1. Done

A young boy stared blankly at the grass from the cross he was nailed to. Blood dripped slowly from his impaled hands, running down his arms and falling soundlessly on the ground.The boy had chin length golden hair with red tips an angular face with whisker marks, bow lips, complete with a cute button nose.The most breathtaking thing about the boy however, was his blue eyes.

Eyes so bright they sparkled like starless gems.

Right now however, they were dull and emotionless. The boys name was Naruto. Naruto, once upon a time, used to be a happy energetic child. Unfortunately, those days were in the past.

Memories of happier times.

Times were naruto didn't have to worry about where he would hide every October 10th. Of times where he didn't have to worry about what he was going to eat. Of times where he didn't have to constantly have to look over his shoulder expecting some sort of attempt on his life.

Where a child didn't have to painstakingly wait for another beating and ask himself if he'd survive it or finally perish. 

So yes,after enduring this for all of 8 years you can imagine how quickly innocence dies. Naruto had to find this out the hard way.

Naruto sighed in ecstasy as a searing warmth spread throughout his body. Along with the warmth came;

Darkness 

Hatred 

Longing 

Sadness

Regret 

Naruto could feel this purely from the feel of the chakra. Naruto fully relaxed in his bonds, closing his eyes as he listened as the chakra melted the rusted nails imbedded in his feet and hands, healing the wounds while it was at it. Slipping deeper into subconscious as he was gently lowered to the ground one thought crossed the boys mind as he welcomed oblivion. as he let himself be pulled into blissful darkness Naruto thought.

Why me?

 

***Mindscape***

Naruto opened his eyes slowly finding himself floating in water. Naruto instantly knew he wasn't in the village anymore. Despite what some may think Naruto was not dumb. He was very intelligent and what some may call a prodigy. So he connected the dots pretty quickly. ‘My mind huh?’ naruto thought as he looked around. As Naruto was observing the room he was in he started to sense a familiar chakra. 

It was the same chakra that helped him off the cross.

Naruto glanced around the room again before following the chakra the chakra signature. 

Naruto followed the complex pipes and absolute maze his mind was before he came before a hall where the signal was strongest. Naruto walked down the hall for quite some time before he stopped before a huge cage.   
Suddenly the room seemed to get several degrees colder as Naruto found himself staring into blood red eyes. 

Normal people would be terrified and shitting their pants. But Naruto was not normal by any means.

Because Naruto found he couldn't muster up any kind of emotion.

Maybe the villagers had beat them out of him.

After a few moments of neither saying a word Naruto finally spoke.

‘’So your the Nine-tailed Fox huh?’’ Naruto asked rhetorically but the beast nodded anyway. 

The fox seemed to hesitate before asking, ‘’Your not angry with me?’’ 

Naruto looked bewildered as he shook his head in the negative. ‘’Why would I be angry with you?’’ he asked in a soothing voice, ‘’Are you not the soothing voice I hear calming when I wake from nightmares? Are you not the one who heals me of my wounds the village inflicts upon me? Are you not the one who's been with me my whole life? The only one who’s kept me sane?’’ Naruto asked the fox as he slowly stepped forward into the cage and put a hand on the fox’s cheek stroking it as he gazed softly in the others eyes.

‘’So tell me,what reason would I have to be angry with you?’’ Naruto smiled slightly when he saw the fox tearing up.

The fox had never felt so vulnerable in its life. For the very first time in its existence someone, a human no less, thank him for the good deeds he's done instead on lingering on the bad done in the past. Maybe the gods above were right, Naruto was something special.  
However, the fox couldn't help but feel profound sadness at the darkness this ray of light had to face so young. Those foolish humans really didn't deserve him.

The fox stood back, his form shrinking. As the foxes form shrunk Naruto looked on in curiosity. When the tailed beasts body stopped getting smaller he was about the size of a horse.

The fox slowly moved toward the boy as if afraid of a sudden violent reaction, or even worse rejection. Naruto dispelled those ideas by reaching his arms out and curling them around the foxes neck.

‘’What's your name my fox?’’ Naruto asked reverently. The orange fox nuzzled his shoulder breathing out, ‘’Kurama’’ Naruto grinned, the first real smile since his whole ordeal. 

‘’Well Kurama, i'm assuming you didn't just summon me here to just apologize to me, though i'm sure that was part of it, however before we have this conversation….’’ Naruto trailed off looking around his mindscape in disgust.

‘’Is there any way I can change this place?’’ Naruto asked, looking down at Kurama from his place in Naruto's lap. Kurama blinked, remembering that there had indeed been a reason he called Naruto to his mind.

‘’Its your mind so you can basically imagine whatever you want in here since it's sort of like a safe place you can manipulate. Just think of what you want to change it to.’’ Kurama explained to him. Naruto hummed in response, searching his mind for the perfect place for Kurama to reside in. 

Naruto smiled as he thought of the perfect place. He closed his eyes and thought intently on a forest meadow he had found far outside the village when the village had dumped him there.   
He imagined the luscious grass and trees,the sparkling water, the sounds of birds chirping high up in the trees. Other animals scurrying across the ground and fish splashing in the water. Finally Naruto remembered the smell of fresh mint and pine around the meadow, the scent surrounding it like a cloak.

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the meadow he pictured. He sighed as he sat down on the soft grass,Kurama curling up around him at his back.

‘’So Kurama, why was I brought here?’’ Naruto asked the fox finally turning to face him after a moment.

Kurama straightened, finally about to tell Naruto the reason he brought him there.

‘’Naruto,’’ Kurama began, ‘’I mainly brought you here to offer you a proposition, as well as explain a few other things.’’ Kurama told him laying his head on his paws. Naruto raised a brow at that.

Interesting

‘’Well, what is it?’’ Naruto asked curiously.

Kurama shifted into a better position, ‘’I was wondering if you would be against the idea of me training you? I will make you the best ninja in history. And while we're at it you can get revenge on those foolish villagers.’’ Kurama said looking at his container whom he had come to care for over the years.

Naruto blinked.

He hadn't been expecting that.

‘’What will the training consist of?’’ he asked silently agreeing to have Kurama as his sensei. Kurama sighed in relief at the silent agreement. He wasn't sure if Naruto would accept despite what had happened so far.

‘’Before we get to that, because of the continuous torture you went through it severely damaged your chakra coils. So in order to save your future of being a ninja i had to forcefully pump my chakra into your veins which in turn turned you into a half-demon, i'm so sorry Naruto.’’ Kurama said regrettably.

Naruto smiled, the smile getting warmer and brighter every time he did, and ran his fingers through the fur along Kuranas flank where he had gone tense.

‘’Don't be. Its those damned villagers I should be blaming, I actually don't mind being a demon like you because this just means I can be closer to you. Besides being human is overrated.’’ Naruto told him a grin over taking his face. Kurama smiled too, nothing but a quirk of the lips but a smile nonetheless. How was it that he couldn't help but be incredibly touched by his words?

 

“That’s great, so because of this development you will have 5 sources of power. One your chakra, two my chakra which by the way, you’ll have to remove the seal to get access to my power. Three your own demon chakra, and two more sources of power I found but I have no idea what it is.” Kurama finished stumped on what this new source of power was.

Naruto frowned at that but decided to brush it off and get to more important topics.

“Ok that’s interesting, go on.” Naruto encouraged leaning back on Kurama's body as he got ready for the explanation.

Kurama nodded, “ Due to you being a half-demon, or hanyou whichever you prefer, you will stop aging at about 20 years old or at your prime so definitely in your 20s. You will also be stronger and faster than any human in the planet WITH chakra eventually. You will also gain animal appendages depending on what animal you are. But in some rare cases there have been demons that have awakened to be more than one animal. The number of tails show how powerful you are from 1 to 10. Training you in the ninja arts will have to wait until I know for sure which animal or animals you awaken to so I can have an idea on what to start on.” Kurama added as an afterthought as he explained to the blond all the changes that would come about in the future.

He refused to let anyone just walk over his container any longer.

Suddenly, Kurama jolted upright as he remembered something of vital importance, dislodging Naruto in the process.” 

“What is it Kurama?” Naruto asked worriedly.

Kurama looked really excited as he faced Naruto, “ I just remembered I can create you a doujutsu!” Kurama said in glee think of all the things his container would be capable of. “I’ve had it in the works for a while now, however when you turn into a demon that’s when it’ll unlock then we’ll go over the stages you need to complete to unlock its full power. It’s basically a mix between the Bakugan, sharingan, and Rinnegan. But you get all the benefits and none of the downfalls because of your healing factor.” Kurama explained to him.

Naruto frowned in confusion, “ But how is it possible to combine 3 doujutsu?” Naruto asked.

Kurama chuckled, “ How do you think bloodlines and such were created? They all originate from some kind of demon weather it be low class or not.” Kurama told him.

Naruto laughed and said, “That’s great Kurama, but before all this can happen we have to leave the village. And this means getting my inheritance.” Naruto told Kurama seriously. “Is there a way I can talk to you outside of here?” He asked as he stood up from the grass and walked to the cage gate.

Kurama nodded standing up as well, “Yes, a mind link will be opened up when you leave all you have to do is think of what you want to say.” Kurama said stretching.

“Oh, and while I did heal all your burns and such you’ll probably have many scars.” Kurama said sadly walking with him to the gate.

Naruto patted Kurama’s head and nodded.

It isn’t like he doesn’t have them in abundance.

Naruto reached to yank the seal off the gate but felt a hand on his wrist. He quickly turned to face the owner of the hand and froze when he found himself staring into the identical blue eyes of the 4th Hokage who was staring at him sadly.

The 4th Hokage, his father.

The one who had forsaken him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and yanked his arm free. “Your too late.” He hissed furiously at his father glaring at him with the intensity of hells fire.

Minato smiled sadly and nodded ruffling his sons hair. “I’m proud of you son, be sure to grow healthy and strong to surpass me yea?” The Hokage grinned at him before turning to Kurama who was watching him warily.

‘’Take care of him for me okay?’’ The man said smiling. Kurama nodded coming to see that the man wouldn't lock him away from his container.

Minato smiled and made a turning motion on his stomach, materializing another darker furred Kurama, who looked around confused.

Minato then turned to his son who had relaxed slightly, and cupped his face.

‘’I love you.’’ Minato said lovingly stroking his son's cheeks. 

And just like that, Minato had erased all the hatred and resentment stored in Naruto’s heart with three simple words. Naruto sighed as he held his dad's hand.

‘’I know, I read your letter. I love you too dad.’’ Naruto said softly tearing up slightly, happy to know his dad loved him. 

Minato brought his child in for a fierce hug whispering, ‘’Tell your mother and sister I love them. Always remember that I will always love you, make me proud my son.’’ He said in farewell as he faded away in golden light.

As his father was talking Naruto’s smile seemed to have frozen on his face and immediately dropped when his father faded away, being replaced by a cold mask. Looking at the hand his dad was just holding Naruto thought and he plotted.

‘So my mom is alive huh? And apparently I have a sibling.’ Naruto thought humorously. 

Not only that but the Hokage probably already knew, there was no way he couldn't have.

Naruto shook his head as he banished those thoughts from his mind for a later time and tore the rest of the seal from the large gate. The doors burst open and the clearing which had been confined to a small space within the cage spread out throughout the whole area. Naruto then turned to the two Kurama’s who had been sizing each other up.

‘’Kurama i’m heading out. Fill the other in on what's been going on and i mean EVERYTHING. Contact me when your done ok?’’ Naruto asked. Once Kurama nodded he closed his eyes and disappeared from his mindscape.

 

****Hokage Tower****  
Naruto stood in front of the Hokage Tower, staring blankly at it. Analyzing the feeling of utter betrayal he felt from the person he trusted. And not even get into the issue with his mother. Naruto shook his head putting his thought process on hold as he focused on the task at hand. 

Heading into the building he sneaked past the secretary and walked to the Hokage’s office. He entered the room not even bothering to knock,he had forgone respectful actions. The Hokage startled at the intrusion but smiled when he saw it was Naruto.

‘’Ah Naruto! What can I do for you?’’ The Hokage asked smiling,completely unaware of the change in history his actions caused.His smile dropped off his face when he saw the dead look on the boy’s face.

‘’I want my inheritance.’’ Naruto said emotionlessly.

The Hokage sweated slightly as he replied, ‘’Naruto,we've been over this. You are an orp-’’

 

Naruto interrupted completely fed up with the lies at this point.

‘’Do you believe me to be a fool old man? I know who my parents are, and as the last living male heir to the family im claiming what's rightfully mine!’’ Naruto said coldly,eyes like chips of ice as he glared at the aged Hokage.

The Hokage slumped down in his chair as if his strings had been cut by his puppeteer as he nodded. He reached into his desk and pulled out five scrolls.

‘’Where will you go?’’ Hirizen asked having connected the dot as to what Naruto wanted to do.

‘’Anywhere but here,not that it's any of your business.’’ Naruto duly replied as he took the scrolls.

Hirizen jumped at the opportunity knowing if he didn't take his chance now, he would lose the boy forever.

‘’Then I would like to make a request. Will you come back for the academy exam?’’ Hirizen requested.

Cold dead laughter echoed in the office sending a shiver down the old man's spine.

‘’It’s amusing how you think after everything youve done and kept from me you are in the position to make any requests. However, I will indulge you.’’ Naruto said in dark amusement, holding a hand up when the Hokage went to speak.

‘’Dont. I don't want to hear any excuses,’’ Naruto said, ‘’Will that be all Hokage?’’ Naruto asked, respect for the man completely gone.

The Hokage shook his head in misery and as he watched the boy he had looked over for 8 years, he couldn't help but wonder will the boy he knew ever come back. 

He feared that the answer to that question was no.

Naruto walked to the door scrolls in hand but stopped when his hand got on the door knob.

‘’Tell my...mother she better not show her face to me anytime soon as I won’t be in control of my actions as I am now.’’ Naruto told him quietly before leaving without another word. Leaving behind a shocked Hokage in his wake.

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, sticking strictly to the shadows until he reached his apartment. Grabbing a backpack he threw all his essentials ito it. He packed weapons,clothes, money , food, and the scrolls he had copied from the entire shinobi library and headed out.

Once Naruto reached the village gates, he turned around to look at the village one last time with cool indifference.

‘’Goodbye Konoha.’’ naruto whispered as he disappeared into the dark forest never to be seen again for a long time.

And certainly not as the person everyone once knew.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds something.

Naruto ran across the forest floor, aiming to put as much distance between him and the leaf village as much as possible. After about 2 hours of nonstop running Naruto finally stopped for a breather, drinking from a canteen of water.

 

Once he deemed it far enough as not to immediately start running again, he started walking. After a considerable amount of time walking in silence Kurama spoke up.

 

**“Naruto,where are we going?”** Kurama asked, curious on the trail his container was taking them.

 

“ You will see.” Naruto said vaguely.

**

“Here we are.” Naruto said happily, breaking through the treeline and stepping into a huge beautiful meadow. The same place Naruto turned his mindscape into, both Kurama’s looked around in awe. This place was much better than they had imagined.

 

**‘’Wow, very nice Naruto.’’** One of them said taking in the sights and smells through Naruto’s body. 

 

Naruto chuckled lightly at the comment and nodded, sitting down cross-legged and closing his eyes. When he opened them he was in his mindscape with the two Kurama’s in front of him.

 

“Before we start discussing our future plans, Kurama would you like another name to be called by so i don't get you two confused?’’ Naruto asked.

 

‘’I don't want to rename you as your name is your own i would just like to give you a nickname of some sort.’’ Naruto clarified when the fox started looking offended.

 

The darker furred Kurama’s face smoothed out as he nodded gratefully. He had been thinking Naruto would just forget about him here as he had his OWN Kurama, however he was glad to see he was wrong.

 

Naruto thought for a moment before smiling.

‘’How about Kira? Befitting don't you think?’’ Naruto grinned.

 

The darker colored Kurama also nodded smirking while thinking of the irony.

 

**_‘’That's perfect, thanks Naruto_ ** **_.”_ ** Kira said.

 

Naruto nodded in response before turning to Kurama, “So, Kurama, what exactly will we be training in? Because of all the previous chaos you never got the chance to tell me.” Naruto said sitting on the grass floor of his mind. 

 

**“For the first year we will be mainly working on body conditioning along with chakra control since your reserves were always huge, even larger now that Kira is here. This will have to be done in the outside world however, because anything physical done here will will not be transferred to your real body.”** Kurama told Naruto setting down on his hunches with Kira beside him as they explained what they would be doing for the next 5 years.

 

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, going through the things he would have to acquire for such training. Kira piped in to also eager to share what they had in store for their young container.

 

**_“We will also be working on Taijustu and Kenjustu the second year along with Elemental training. We’d also like to slip in Bloodline training when we awaken you Bloodline limit and start the process of turning you into a Demon.”_ ** Kira spoke. He had been informed of the plan on the way to their destination.

 

Naruto looked up in confusion brow furrowed and lips turning down in a frown.

 

“But, I thought I was already a demon?” Naruto questioned confused.

 

**_“Ah, that was worded quite poorly, what I meant to say when we fully awaken your demon qualities that’s when we’ll start your Bloodline training.”_ ** Kira amended to dispel any lingering confusion.

 

Naruto nodded relieved that it was further explained to him.

 

**“I’d like to touch up on Fūinjutsu so you can learn sealing, while also being connected with your father a bit more. You can also explore and discover what those other pathways of power are.”** Kurama said.

 

Naruto nodded and smiled at the thought of his father and then turned to look at his 2 Foxes.

 

“Is there a way I can speed up the process?” He asked.

 

**“Yes there is. It’s called the Kage Benshin.”** Kurama told him. Kurama showed him the hand signs and instructed him to try and mold his chakra.

 

It took a few tries but eventually Naruto got it.

 

“Excellent, with this I can get so much more done.” Naruto said grinning widely. Naruto then stood up and turned to the 2 demon foxes.

 

“I have a lot to get done, bye guys!” Naruto said in a farewell as he vanished to the real world. 

 

Naruto’s eyes snapped open and he stretched his aching muscles from being in the same position for so long.

 

“Time to get to work.” Naruto said absentmindedly as he pulled out 5 scrolls.

 

One is labeled ‘House’ another labeled ‘Family techniques’ another on the ‘step by step  process of mastering the Rasengan’ the last 2 were labeled  **‘Kenjutsu’** and ‘ **Fūinjutsu’**

 

Naruto cracked a smile at that. Even though he was dead his father made certain that he would have a good road to becoming a powerful ninja.

 

Naruto looked at the scroll that was labeled ‘House’ again and picked it up in confusion.

 

“How does this work?” Naruto asked.

 

**“Just channel some Chakra into the scroll.”** Kurama chimes in.

 

Naruto sent him mental thanks and started to let his chakra flow from his arm to his fingertips into the scroll. In a poof of smoke a family head ouse popped out of the scroll. Naruto stood to investigate but stopped and frowned when he saw the seal sealing the gate closed.

 

“What now?” Naruto asked.

 

**“Swipe some of your blood across the seal. Since you are within the family it should work.”** Kurama replies.

 

Naruto bites his thumb and smears the blood at the center of the seal. Just then the hate began to open. Naruto grinned and rushed inside to look around.

 

The house itself was a large compound with pure white walls and a dark brown roof. Inside we’re about 14 bedrooms and hardwood floors. The kitchen was large as well, with a living room right across from it. Naruto went out of some glass double doors to see a hot spring. 

 

While looking around some more he also found an underground armory and training ground and the clan library.

 

Naruto went back up to pick a bedroom out of the large house. After about an hour of setting everything up from plumbing to electrical things everything was perfect. Naruto was really starting to love his dad more for his thoughtfulness.

 

With all that out of the way Naruto went out to set a border beyond the clearing. He set traps all along the area he had mapped out in his head with deadly traps well hidden. As he stepped backwards to move to the next area he felt the ground give way and sent him tumbling into darkness.

 

Naruto desperately tried to catch himself but couldn’t find anything suitable to catch himself on. Naruto fell down on hard rock and earth before falling hard on the bottom and groaning in pain.  

 

**“Naruto, are you ok?!”** Kurama asked concerned.

 

Naruto mentality nodded and stood up painfully. He looked around at his surroundings in confusion. He seemed to be in some abandoned lab. The examination tables had old blood on them and human body samples in jars lining the walls.

 

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust and continued down the hall to his right. He came to a stop however at a door with a lightning bolt on it. Naruto considered it for a moment before pulling out a Kunai and turning the knob slowly.

 

Rolling into the room with his Kunai raised in defense and looked around for any threats. He promptly dropped it and widened his eyes at the sight of the creatures before him.

 

There were 4 creatures in the room chained to the wall and riddled with wounds.

 

“What are they?” Naruto asked cautiously.

 

**“I-I don’t know.”** Kurama said just as confused as Naruto was. Kira also shook his head in answer. They had never seen anything like them.

 

Naruto studied the blindfolded animals. One of them had yellow matted fur that barely looked yellow at all with the wounds and dried blood all over it. It’s tail was shaped like a lightning bold and it had red marks on its cheeks.

 

Another looked like a lion cub with blue fur and a long black tail with a yellow star. A third creature Naruto saw closely resembled a squirrel with white fur, yellow marks on its cheeks, and a blue stripe going from its head all the way down its curled tail. The final creature looked like a foal with a white mane shaped like a lightning bolt and white stripes on his back and chest. 

 

All of them looked horrible, and the poor things were currently huddled against each other behind the yellow mouse trembling.

 

The mouse stood in front of them growling, despite the weak electric sparks coming from its cheeks. Naruto noticed that it was trembling too.

 

Naruto slowly approached making as much noise as he could while moving slowly as not to startle the animal. 

 

“Hush now, your safe now. It’s ok, calm down.” Naruto said soothingly as he stopped about a foot away from them. He couldn’t just leave them here. And if his hunch was correct there were a lot more somewhere down here. The creatures in the room, his voice sounded like bells chiming in the air, like a cool ocean breeze gently moving the ocean waves. The mouse relaxed slightly but not all the way.

 

“ **Safe** ?” It asked, staring at him through the blindfolded.

 

Naruto completely ignored how he was able to understand it and nodded. 

 

 “Yes love, I’m not like the bad people that hurt you, I'm here to help you. Now I’m going to get those chains off you and your friends ok?” He said.

 

The mouse nodded and Naruto took that as his que to close the distance and remove all the chains and blindfolds. He rubbed his hands down each and every one of them to keep them calm while he worked. What was revealed was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Once the blindfolds were removed the creatures were left to stare at the boy in awe.

 

He was one of the most beautiful human they had ever seen! A soft round face complete with a small button nose and bow lips. He had soft, almost glowing, blond hair that went to the base of his neck and fell softly on his forehead and over his eyes. Speaking of eyes, they were crystal blue. Shining with a light you don’t often see in humans. 

 

Naruto made a hand sign and summoned hundreds of clones, barking out orders.

 

 “Take them and give the medical treatment and set up a medical Bay Area for when I bring the others in. I want you guys to split into groups and strip this place of anything valuable! I want you 400 of you on creature duty and the remaining And the remaining 300 doing the striping. Got it?”

 

Naruto shouted to them. Already moving out of the cell. He heard a, ‘Aye, aye boss!’ Before he went in search of anything additional to the underground hell.

 

He walked for about 30 minutes checking any and all crevices he could before he came across a poorly hidden latch. He raised an eyebrow unimpressed. 

 

“Really?” He said blandly. He heard Kurama and Kira laughing in his mind and rolled his eyes.

 

Naruto opened up the rusty latch and hopped in. And was instantly bombarded with the scent of blood. Naruto clamped a hand over his sensitive nose and grimaced. He looked around and saw a door on the end of the hallway where the stench of blood was coming from. He walked to it took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

The sight now before him broke his heart.

 

There were creatures in cages with chains all around them and there were some nailed to walls. There were even a few floating in glass tubes!! 

 

Every single one of them were riddled with various serious wounds. Naruto rushed to the nearest cage, which happened to be some kind of deer with rainbow like horns on top of a small head. Naruto growled and melted the bars of the cage with some heated chakra borrowed from Kira and did the same with the chains. The creature didn’t move a muscle besides a slight shuffling that looked like it did a poor attempt to move backwards. Naruto placed his hands on the creature's body and shushed it.

 

“Shh, I’m here to help. I’m going to get all of you out of here ok?” Naruto said softly as he helped the deer sit up a little. The creature didn’t seem to be able to hold its weight for very long so it leaned heavily against Naruto.  


Naruto began the slow process of walking the deer out of the cavern.

**

The hardest part by far was getting it to jump out of the latch. They had to stop for multiple breaks so it could recover some strength just to walk. 

 

Naruto sighed as they neared the exit. They walked out into the warm sun and He watched as the creatures eyes widened and looked at the green paradise before it. 

 

“Yea, Your going to live here now and I’m gonna take care of you.” He said to it softly as he continued to move forward.

 

He found a nice calm shaded spot under a tree and helped the creature sit down. It laid down gratefully and nuzzled at the ground happy beyond belief.

 

I guess spending who knows how much time in a metal box on concrete will do that to you.

 

Naruto signaled some clones to come over and pointed to the deer.

 

“Take care of it ok?” He said preparing himself to go and get the others out of that prison.

 

**“Thank you.”** A masculine voice said from behind him. 

 

Naruto spun around and stared at the deer who was getting medical treatment from his clones. Naruto let a small beautiful smile form on his face.

 

“Your forever welcome.” He said voice carried by the wind.

 

He would never know this chance encounter was the stepping block for many good things to happen in the near future.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so! I felt I had to give you guys something because of my long absence. However now that summer is coming up I’ll have a lot more free time to update other stories.


End file.
